


I'll kiss you better (Tanaka x female reader)

by residentraven



Series: X reader one shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentraven/pseuds/residentraven
Summary: A Tanaka x female reader! It's a little fluffy with some fairly vanilla sex, just some nice dirty talk. Oh, and you're doing it in a place you might get caught!x male reader version will be up shortly.Enjoy!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: X reader one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I'll kiss you better (Tanaka x female reader)

You let the atmosphere surround you as the sounds of sneakers squeaking on the high polished floor and heavy panting filled your ears. The odd loud smack from hands connecting with volleyballs making you jump slightly. You had watched your boyfriend play a thousand times but sometimes the sheer power of the players and the immense strength they showed in game made you jump. It could be equally scary as it was impressive and Tanaka was no exception. He was glorious when hitting a spike, his lean muscles stretched and the way his arm flexed in the air often had you staring for a little too long after the play. 

It had been years since he had played competitively, you were both in your twenties now and living the boring adult life, but he still met up every month with his old team for practice. You came along most of the time, enjoying watching him play and you’d made friends with most of the team; you could even pull a conversation out of Tsukki, much to everyone’s shock. Noya had of course been too over the top when meeting you, infinitely excited that his best friend finally had a girlfriend. You had blushed hard when Tanaka’s chest had swelled with pride and he agreed with Noya, saying how utterly perfect you are and how each of them should be jealous. He was never afraid to show you off and sing your praises, he was loud and brave in everything he did and that was one of the things that had drawn you to him. He was competitive, a bit over the top and protected those he loved with a fire you’d never seen before. It had been a couple of years now since you two had hit it off and you found yourself falling more and more in love each day. The man himself was currently walking towards where you sat on the bench, his towel and water next to you. They were currently having a game against some of the boys from the old Nekoma team and he had worked up a sweat, the reds always giving them trouble but that’s what Tanaka loved. A challenge. 

“Having fun, baby?” He asked, sipping from his bottle.

You hummed and smiled up to him happily. There was something about the smell and atmosphere of the place that was just so enjoyable and you truly did love watching. 

“Always, Ryu. I see Kenma is giving Kage some trouble. As always.” 

Your boyfriend smirked down at you, glancing over to see the dark-haired setter getting increasingly more annoyed. Kage seemed to be giving Kenma a look of pure loathing over his water bottle. The blonde not noticing with his eyes cast down on his phone. Kage was soon knocked from his staring as his red-haired co-partner smashed into him, screaming in enthusiasm about the next trick they should try. Hinata’s enthusiasm had never faded. 

“It’s okay. With me and Noya, we could never lose.” 

His grin was contagious and you found yourself matching it. Tanaka was soon pulled back into the game for the second half and you watched. 

It went as usual, both teams fighting hard, tricks and hard techniques being used. Kenma surprised Kage with a setter dump, the raven head then bounced back with a fast attack with Hinata. The game kept you on the edge of your seat as it always did. You felt a buzz in your pocket and it pulled you from your concentration for a moment. You took the phone from your pocket to check the message, making sure it wasn’t anything urgent.

“Shit! Look out!”

Before you could register what had been said and by who, let alone move, you felt the hard material of the volleyball smack into your face; the force knocking you back. Tears sprung to your eyes from the impact and you gasped, pulling your hands up to your face. You hunched over as your face began to throb and the sounds of chaos from across the gymnasium filled your ears.

“You fucking idiot, Hinata!” 

“I’m so sorry! I went for the fast attack and it went too far!” 

You felt as feet rushed towards you and the red head franticly bowed in front of you, spilling out his apologies. You kept your hands on your face and your head down and concentrated on your breathing. You had started to cry from the impact, shock flitting down your spine. It had hurt but it was more the situation taking you by surprise which had gotten you to cry. 

You felt warm hands cover your knees and looked down to see Ryu looking up at you, concern filling his eyes. You could see behind him a line of trainers as boys from both teams had gathered around you to make sure you were okay. You felt a heat that wasn’t from the impact rise to your face.

“I’m okay, guys. Honestly.” You said, keeping eye contact with Tanaka at first but then looking up at the men to show you were, in fact okay. You let your hands drop down. 

A gasp left Hinata’s lips as he took in your very red and tear streaked face and he began spilling more apologies, practically kneeling at your feet. You got even redder. 

Tanaka looked over to him, an annoyed expression taking over his face. 

“Would you shut up!” He snapped at the red head. 

“Hey.” You said softly, taking Tanaka’s hands in yours, he calmed instantly and looked back at you. You changed your eyeline to Hinata.

“It’s okay Hinata. I know you didn’t mean to; these things happen. You pack a hell of a spike.” You laughed at the end, wanting to put everyone at ease. You physically saw everyone relax and their shoulders dip.

“Well so long as you’re sure.” Kenma softly spoke to you. You two had always gotten along well and he had gotten more confident with you around. 

“Yes… thank-you.” 

You saw as he made a small nod and then walked away, others joining him. They all began crossing over to the other side of the gym again, you could see Kage giving Hinata an earful and you had to giggle as you rolled your eyes. Some things never changed. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Ryu asked, still knelt in front of you. He gently lifted his hand to place it against the skin on your cheek. You flinched slightly; the surface still very sensitive. 

“Shit, sorry.” He let out. “Your skin is so hot. Let me take you to the changing rooms so I can put a cool towel on it, okay?”

You nodded. This all felt a bit dramatic but you were now feeling over warm and thinking a change of scenery and a cold compress would help to calm you down; your body still twitching slightly from your crying. 

He led you out of the gym to the changing rooms and you could hear the guys begin to continue their game as you two left. You knew they would be a while with how close they were in skill and all of their competitive natures. 

He took you and sat you down on one of the wider benches, moving to grab some towel and run it under the cold tap. He came back to sit next to you, both of you sat sideways to face each other. He gently placed the cool material to your face and you found yourself sighing into the sensation. That did feel really good. You leaned into his hand and closed your eyes. You could feel Tanaka watching you but you didn’t mind. Several moments passed of you guys sitting in silence before you felt him shift, leaning closer to you. 

“Can I kiss you?” He muttered; his lips close enough to yours that you felt his breath tickle your skin. Even after all this time of dating; he always asked for your consent. It made your heart swell and was one of the many reasons you fell in love with this man. You never mocked him for it, finding the gesture incredibly sweet every single time. 

“Of course, Ryu.” You replied, keeping your eyes closed in anticipation.

He closed the gap, his warm lips encasing yours. It was a gentle kiss, loving as he kissed you like you were made from glass. It made you feel like you were floating. 

He backed off after a little and you opened your eyes to look at him and found him looking back at you with such adoration that you had to suck in a shaky breath. This man could still give you butterfly’s and make you forget how to think. 

“Hinata’s an idiot.” He suddenly breathed, making you laugh as you nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, he is but he’s way too adorable to stay mad at. You know he didn’t mean it Ryu. Don’t be too hard on him.” 

He looked down at his lap as he removed his hand from your face, the damp towel becoming warm and he took your hand in his other. He placed the towel next to him as he took a breath and looked back up to you. 

“I suppose I can let him off. Your face is looking a lot less red now.” 

You smiled in response. You knew the chaotic man could never stay mad at his friends. 

“Can I kiss you again?” 

You smiled and nodded. This time when he leaned in, he didn’t kiss your lips. He started placing gentle kisses all over the sore skin of your abused cheek, squeezing your hand in his lap. The kisses eventually became silly pecks and he attacked your face with them, making you giggle as you gently pushed at his chest.

“Okay, okay!” You laughed. 

He looked back at your happy face and his eyes were light. He couldn’t get over how utterly gorgeous he found you. Both your kind and determined personality and the physical attraction he had towards you. You were one in a million and you had chosen him to be your boyfriend; he couldn’t believe his luck. 

He leaned back in towards you again, this time aiming for your lips, he hesitated slightly before connecting, waiting for your silent consent. You closed the gap, pressing your lips to his as you closed your eyes. You felt him sigh and you smiled into the kiss. 

The kiss began just like the other, gentle and loving but slowly started to mould into something hotter. They pecks became firmer, more urgent and you felt his tongue swipe you bottom lip, asking for access. You opened to him and your tongues started to twirl. You shifted on the bench, moving to straddle his waist, his hands moving to sit on your hips. Your lips never leaving his. 

He groaned slightly as your crotch came into contact with his groin through the fabric, you could feel his cock twitch slightly with interest as you shuffled on his lap. His grip became firmer on your skin and his fingers played with the hem of your shirt, making a move to lift the fabric. You pulled away from the kiss, gasping slightly as you leant back to look at him.

“Ryu, we can’t!” you whisper shouted, suddenly paranoid about your semi-public location. “The guys could walk in!” 

He grinned at you and he had a mischief in his eyes that made you anxious, shifting more in his lap. 

“They’ll be at least another hour, baby.” He promised. “Come on… I’ve always wanted to take you here.” 

He spoke the hot words into your neck as he leaned to kiss the skin there, his breath scolding on your skin. He left gentle nips and sucks which made you involuntarily buck into him as you tilted your head to give him better access. You voice and body contradicting each other. 

“What really?” You suddenly flushed hot at the thought that your boyfriend had fantasied about fucking you in his gyms changing rooms. I wonder if he had thought about it in the shower here? If he had…

“Yes…” He breathed, still kissing your skin, his cock now fully erect and pressing into you. It felt hot and you were both still clothed. “Thought about how I could make you scream my name here on this very bench… having to put my hand on your mouth to keep you quiet.” 

You groaned at his words as he continued to kiss you, his hands sneaking up your top to cup your breasts, his hands squeezed hard enough that even through your bra, it made you jolt. You found yourself slowly grinding your hips into his erection as he continued to tease you. 

“Or I could fuck you against my locker… make you wrap your legs around me whilst I swallow your whimpers with my kisses.” 

“Fuck, Ryu…” You let out. His words and kisses making you feel aroused as you grabbed his head in your hands, the buzz cut rubbing against your skin. 

“But…” He suddenly stopped kissing you and leant back. “If you’re worried about the boys coming in then we can just go back to the game.” 

He looked at you with a humorous tint in his eyes. He knew he had you where he wanted you. You were red faced, aroused and there was no way in hell you were going back to that room now feeling like this. 

“You fucker.” You let out with nothing but love in your tone, letting your head drop to his shoulder as his hands had found their way back onto your hips, sitting there still. You could feel him smirking. 

“So, what do you wanna do, baby? Want to go back to the game?” 

“No…” You groaned out. Almost reluctantly but you both already knew your answer. You had gotten worked up and you couldn’t lie that the thought of fucking Ryu somewhere you shouldn’t was making you a little excited; your heart taking on it’s own melody in your chest. 

“Then what do you want?” He asked, placing kisses along the side of your face. 

You pulled back to look at him directly, a sudden wave of confidence hitting you.

“I want you to fuck me on this bench. I want you to play out your little fantasy and show me exactly what you imagined doing to me.” 

He groaned in response, his eyes filling with lust and he smashed your lips back together. Your kissing was messier this time as the excitement built between you. It really was a possibility you could be caught and it added an urgency to your actions as you both scrambled to undress each other. 

You both ended up naked quickly, your clothes thrown haphazardly onto the floor in your rush and Tanaka had flipped you. Your back now on the bench as he leaned over you, his breath hot on your skin. He placed open kisses down your neck and collar bones, biting marks into you as he went. He continued his trail down over your breasts, taking extra time to nibble and tease your nipples as his hand moved down to hover over your pussy, his fingers pressing into your clit as he moved them in slow circles. You moaned and arched into his touch, your chest going red at your arousal and the sudden thought that you were very naked, and the door was very much unlocked. He continued kissing down your stomach as he touched you until he reached your sex, blowing air over your clit as he moved his hands to grip your hips and spread you wider. 

“In my fantasies…” He said suddenly, keeping himself hovered over you. “I don’t fuck you on this bench.” 

Before you could question what he meant, you felt his lips surround your clit as he sucked harshly, his fingers finding their way into your folds to tease your entrance.

“Holy shit!” You let out, gripping Tanaka’s shoulders as he switched from sucking your clit and licking harsh circles into it. Your thighs clenched slightly at the sensations and you moved one of your own hands over your mouth the try and quieten your moans. 

“That’s it, baby.” He said has he lifted himself from you for a second, eyeing you from his position. “Be a good girl and stay quiet for me.” 

He then resumed his licks as he pushed two fingers into your warmth, your arousal making it easy. You moaned again at the stretch, your hips arching slightly. He curled his fingers into you as he increased his speed on your clit and his fingers started to pump into you harder. You felt your legs trembling as the heat built in your abdomen, your orgasm quickly rushing towards you. Tanaka didn’t let up, he loved watching you cum and was clearly determined to get you there right now. You squeezed your hand tighter over your face as your release washed over you, making your walls clench around Tanaka’s fingers and you felt your wetness spurt out of you, straight into Tanaka’s hungry mouth as he continued to lick and suck at you until your orgasm had completely consumed you.

You felt your body go limp as you finished, looking down at your boyfriend in your lust filled haze. You saw him wiping his mouth with back of his hand has he leant back over you, kissing your nose and face. 

“In my fantasies.” He explained. “I fucked you against my locker.” 

He looked you in the eye as he spoke and your body shuddered as another wave of arousal hit you, your clit throbbing and ready for another release. You smashed your lips to his and gave him a heated kiss as you wrapped your legs around his waist, his hard cock pressing against you. The contact made him moan into you. You broke away only to utter a few words. 

“Then fuck me against your locker, Ryu.”

He didn’t need asking twice. He lifted you easily and you kept yourself wrapped around him as he stood and walked over to his locker, pushing you against the metal. The cold of the contact made your back arch as your tits pushed into him. He groaned in appreciation and leant down to nibble and suck at one of your nipples briefly. 

He lifted back up to look at you, both of you breathless and panting.

“You ready, baby?” He asked. 

You nodded almost frantically.

“Yes, Ryu. Please fuck me.” 

He pulled you into another hot kiss as you felt his tip press at your entrance, both of you sighing at the contact. He slowly began to push into you, his strong thighs easily holding your weight. His big hands were grabbing your ass firmly as he lifted you. You both moaned as he sank into you fully, your walls clenching around him as you adjusted to the intrusion. Tanaka had moved to press his head into your neck, kissing your skin as he concentrated on not moving and not coming just from entering you. 

“Please move, Ryu.” You begged.

He planted one last hot kiss to your neck and then obliged, snapping his hips up and down, using his grip on your ass to lift you, each bounce down sending a jolt up your spine as he fucked into you. You nearly screamed as he picked up his pace but one of his big hands moved from your ass to cover your mouth. 

“Shh, baby.” He whispered into your ear, making you shudder. “You gotta be quiet, remember? Wouldn’t want anyone to know how good I’m making you feel, hm?” 

You moaned into his hand and nodded. You felt your eyes watering from pleasure and you whimpered into his palm as he fucked you. 

“Fuck I’m close already, baby.” 

All you could do was squeeze you legs tighter around him and grab onto his strong biceps like you were holding on for dear life. 

You felt your own orgasm building again as you clenched around your boyfriend and your spasming made that obvious to Tanaka.

“Cum with me?” He panted to you, his breaths coming out short as his skin shined with sweat. 

You again nodded into his hand.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your second orgasm crashed into you, making you clench almost painfully tight around Tanaka’s cock. He groaned, biting into your shoulder to stay quiet as his own release hit. You could feel him filling you and it seem to lengthen your orgasm, it was a never-ending wave. 

You both panted heavily, Tanaka leaning slightly to keep standing as he shook slightly. He gently removed his hand from your mouth and kissed you. You gave a lazy kiss back, feeling very spent and tired. 

“You okay, baby?” He asked.

You hummed happily, closing your eyes to enjoy your post orgasm bliss. 

Your bliss was short lived as you heard footsteps approaching the door as well as Hinata’s high voice and the low murmurs of the others.

“I hope she’s okay. I must have really hurt her for them to have been gone this long.” The voice got louder as the steps got closer to the door. 

You and Tanaka moved so fast to sprint, hide and dress that it would put Hinata’s speed to shame.


End file.
